


Under The Weather

by TrashLiege



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: During The First Strike, M/M, Sickfic, possibly more like pre-relationship tbh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLiege/pseuds/TrashLiege
Summary: Flynn is ill. Yuri's there to look after him.A drabble I did for @Faikitty





	Under The Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faikitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/gifts).



Flynn Scifo was _not_ coming down with something. Flynn Scifo did not get ill. Ever. Okay apart from that one time when he was six, and maybe a few times before then. And when he was seven, and twelve, and thirteen, and okay _maybe_ he had gotten ill a few more times than that after but that was when he was a child. There had been nothing for the past few years.

 

But back to the point, Flynn Scifo was most definitely not coming down with something. There was no way. Besides he was far to busy for that to happen at this point in time. And so he continued on with his work; patrolling the town, dealing with monsters that got just that bit too close to the town, cleaning up after Yuri’s messes. His many, _many_ messes.

 

Of course it was that stubbornness and reluctance to admit he could possibly get sick that meant he did, of course, get sick. Quite badly.

 

Nevertheless, Yuri was there to help. Ignoring his dear friend’s, and current patients, complaints about the matter.

 

“Yuri, I said I’m _fine_! Would you stop this already? I’m only feeling a little under the weather!” Flynn batted his hands away as he tried to get up to put his uniform on, coughing into his elbow as he did. He was well enough to work and he wasn’t going to let Yuri be the reason he was late and reprimanded by the captain for tardiness.

 

Yuri scoffed. “Fine? A _little_ under the weather? Bullshit! You’re coughing and you’ve got a fever jackass. Get back in bed.” He pushed him back down. The fact he was even _able_ to do that told him just how ill Flynn was feeling. “I’m gonna go tell the captain you’re on bed rest. So help me if you move even an inch out of this damn bed, Flynn Scifo, I will kick your ass, ill or not, and drag you straight back here.” He glared at the workaholic for a moment before deciding his point had been made and heading off to let the captain know and see if he could get permission to look after the sick idiot as he definitely wouldn’t look after himself.

 

* * *

 

With permission gained, he headed back and he wished that he could be surprised by the sight he was greeted by but after being friends for so long he wasn’t. He was just annoyed. Flynn was sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, his legs having clearly given out on him as he attempted to stand. He sighed and went over to help him back onto the bed.

 

Flynn didn’t argue this time and let Yuri help him. “I thought you said you were gonna kick my ass if I moved?” he mumbled as his somewhat non-cooperative limbs were placed on the bed and the blanket was pulled over him.

 

“I am but I’m gonna save it for when it doesn’t feel like bullying. Seriously, it’d be like picking a fight with a five year old right now.” He grinned, refusing to let Flynn see he was worried about him.

 

As Flynn laughed sarcastically at him, until it made him start coughing again, he went and filled the glass Flynn always kept by his bed with fresh water and grabbed a roll of toilet roll for him. He placed them down on Flynn’s bedside table so he had easy access to them both. “Right that's water and tissues. Captain said I could play nurse for you so I’m gonna go grab you some medicine and make you some soup which you are going to eat. No moving this time yeah? I don’t want to come back to you on the floor again.”

 

Flynn nodded slightly. “Alright. I’ll stay where I am then.” He said, having resigned himself to being taken care of as he could no longer deny that he was unwell. Also because he knew Yuri wouldn’t hear otherwise.

 

Yuri left shortly after. Flynn made sure to keep sipping his water frequently, he knew drinking water would help his current state a lot. He lost count of how many times he coughed into some tissue or blew his nose. He was a disgusting, snotty mess and yet somehow Yuri wanted to look after him, to still be near him. Frankly it surprised him a little but he supposed if their roles were reversed he would help Yuri out.

 

He barely noticed how much time had passed, only realising roughly based on when Yuri came back, a bowl of soup in one hand and some medicine in the other, and how long that would have taken. “Here’s your lukewarm soup. Have some while I fill your water up again.” He carefully handed the bowl over, only leaving to refill the water when he was sure Flynn had a good enough grasp on the bowl and had swallowed a little.

 

By the time he got back with the water Flynn had managed to have around a quarter of the soup which was quite good in Yuri’s opinion as he generally would never have that much when he was ill and Flynn was looking after him. Thinking about it though, that might have more to do with Flynn’s cooking that his appetite when ill.

 

“Okay here’s your medicine and water then.” He handed took the bowl as he handed them to Flynn.

 

Flynn looked up at him with a slight smirk. “This is just because you hate it when I dry swallow pills isn’t it?” The way Yuri flinched minutely and looked away gave away that it was exactly that.

 

“It’s unnatural and freakish. Just hurry up and take it already.” Yuri muttered as he turned away, just in case Flynn decided he was well enough to mess with him. He didn’t think he was but he could never be sure.

 

Flynn paused for a moment as he looked at his friend. “It’s actually kind of hilarious how sensitive you are to that, Yuri.” He chuckled and took the medicine with the water to not freak Yuri out. He was too ill and tired to enjoy it properly so there was no point bothering. He took the bowl back after, wanting to try to have at least a little more before he tried to sleep the illness away as he knew it would help his recovery. He managed about two thirds of the soup in total before he lay down and closed his eyes.

 

"Get some rest and get better soon. I'll be here if you need me, promise." Yuri said softly and didn’t leave his side even after he fell asleep.

 

Only once he knew Flynn was asleep did he hold his hand gently and place a kiss on it. Yuri ended up falling asleep beside him as he watched over him.

 

* * *

 

Flynn awoke the next morning feeling much better. He sat up a little and smiled as he saw Yuri asleep against his bed, head next to where his chest had just been and hand gently holding his. He looked relaxed. He carefully untangled their hands so he could run his fingers softly though Yuri’s hair, enjoying the feeling and the small smile it put on his sleeping face.

 

They might find each other infuriating at times but they would still always have each other's back no matter what. They both knew it and times like these proved it.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for the lovely Vic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @TrashLiegeVanna


End file.
